a drop in the ocean
by SweettFace
Summary: "A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven." Brallie
1. a drop in the ocean

_a drop in the ocean_

_brallie fic_

* * *

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven. - Ron Pope_

* * *

Callie was sitting down on the bench on the back porch leaning against Wyatt. They were talking aimlessly but Callie would laugh loudly every once in a while just to make it seem like Wyatt was at-least a little interesting. Callie thought about why she was doing this, she thought about it so hard that she hadn't heard anything Wyatt had just said. Was she doing this because she genuinely liked Wyatt that way? _No. _Was she doing this because she needed a distraction? _Maybe. __  
_

"Callie!" Wyatt shouted, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Callie admitted as she continued to stare at the ground.

He studied her for a minute. Silence overtook them for what felt likes hours.

Suddenly they were both taken by surprise when Brandon appeared in the doorway. "My moms want us to start dinner since we're the oldest and there's a big storm where they are." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to look unaffected by their display. It wasn't like Callie was his girlfriend, he shouldn't feel this jealous right now, but that doesn't change the fact that he is.

"Okay." Callie replied flatly, not caring or at-least tying to make it seem that way. "Just give me a few more minutes, okay? I wanna spend a little more time with my boyfriend."

_boyfriend_

Those words stung Brandon. Was she really doing this right now? After what he had told her? "Take your time." He replied with a smile that never met his eyes.

Callie noticed this, just like she noticed the wounded look on his face after she called Wyatt her boyfriend. She knew how he felt about her, but she did it anyway. Why did she do it?

::

Brandon was beyond jealous now, he was pissed. Who the hell did Wyatt think he was? Coming into his house, touching Callie, kissing her. He let the back door screen slam as he walked inside. What was she playing at? Was this all a joke to her? His anger was replaced by hurt soon after, and the sound of Callie laughing became too much for him after a while so he went to his room deciding Callie and Jude could feed themselves. He needed to cool off before he did something he would regret.

He touched his piano keys with a fire a heart. Studying their feeling, pressing hard and slow. Singing low to one of his favorite songs.

_"I don't wanna waste the weekend. If you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go."  
_

You could hear the hurt in his voice, there was no hiding it or avoiding it. Callie had gotten what she wanted.

_"As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. And still I can't let you be,most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me."_

The sound of slow capping ripped Brandon from his thoughts, he turned around so fast he almost fell over.

"You didn't tell me you could sing like that." Callie said as she walked in, watching intently.

"Whoops." Brandon replied, turning back around. "Didn't know you were required to know."

Callie was taken aback. Was he really this mad that he had to act like a total asshole?

"Do you need something Callie?" Brandon said getting up suddenly looking her in the eyes. "Because I really don't wan't to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry," She said, avoiding his gaze. " I shouldn't have done that."

"You didn't do anything." Brandon said, annoyed at the whole situation. He couldn't look at her too long, his feelings were too strong. " You don't need to apologize for being _honest_."

_honest_

That word rang in her ears.

"You know what! Forget it!" Callie shouted, anger in her eyes." I'm apologizing, and you're being an ass! You're absolutely pathetic!"

"Me?" Brandon asked, completely shocked. "Did you want me to see you kiss Wyatt in school yesterday or not? Because that seems pretty pathetic to me!"

Good thing Jude was still at his friends house.

"It's not my fault you happened to see that!" Callie yelled. "He's my boyfriend! I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I want where I want!"

Brandon's jaw was clenched and his hands were fisted. Without any warning Brandon pounced on her, gripping her by the shoulders and slamming her into the wall.

Callie's eyes widened. She had never seen this side of Brandon before.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Brandon asked her slowly, staring into her eyes not caring what he let her see in his. He didn't care if she saw how vulnerable he was.

"Yes!" Callie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Brandon said.

"Brandon I-" she started. "I like Wyatt."

"Are you sure?" Brandon said as he pressed his lips on her neck, nibbling lightly.

"Y-yes." She breathed, her eyes rolling back.

"I don't believe you Callie." He said as he kisses her jaw. " I think you aren't being honest."

"I-I'm not." Callie admitted finally to herself. "I'm just scared of this. Of how I feel about you. This is wrong Brandon."

"Then I don't want to be right." he murmured, and then he kissed her – _hard_.

And Callie kissed back even harder. Ruthlessly shoving her tongue past the seam of his lips. He was holding her so tight, she couldn't get enough.

Brandon was intoxicating, forbidden, addicting but she couldn't stop. How could she?

"Brandon I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you before." She managed between kisses.

"What hurts the most is you thinking this is wrong." Brandon admitted, pulling his lips from her leaving her panting. There was this sadness in his eyes, a sadness Callie couldn't shake off like the other times. "Does this feel wrong?" Brandon pressed a kiss to her jaw, sucking harshly. Callie moaned quietly and the sound vibrated in her jaw and against Brandon's lips. "N-no."

"Foster siblings should never engage in romantic or sexual relationships, and that's what we're doing. I could be kicked out Brandon, that's why this is wrong." Callie said, catching her breath.

"Do not let your fears get the best of you Callie, I'm never gonna let you go. I'm going to fight for you. You're not going anywhere. This is your home right here with me." Brandon said, sincerity and love in his voice.

Callie's eyes teared and for the first time, she felt safe and loved. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and slowly.

::

"Brandon?" Callie asked softly. They were out on the back porch at three a clock in the morning.

"hmm?" He replied, looking down at her, smirking.

"I'm just a broken girl who ruins everything she touches." She said, gazing up at him. "Why do you feel the way you feel about me? How?"

"And I'm just a broken boy who grew up being teased, and doesn't understand why his life is the way it is." Brandon replied.

Callie looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. " And now?"

"We can be broken together. You never know I might just fix you."

Brandon cupped Callie's cheek, and kissed her lips softly. He whispered in her ear words she would never forget.

_"You are my heaven."__  
_

* * *

_A/N- idek im just in love with these two and I needed to deal somehow so i came with this. it was gonna be a smut but I have another planned instead ;)  
_

_a drop in the ocean aka most amazing song ever by ron pope _

_that song is brandon and callie, okay its describes them perfectly. _

_review pwease. if you love brallie review! yayayayayayay_

_epic fail. idek. please just review. _


	2. im yours

_a drop in the ocean chapter two_

_i'm yours_

_brallie fic_

* * *

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours. - Jason Mraz_

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Brandon made his way to the fridge. He had fallen sleep, and it was two a clock in the evening. It had been a week since his and Callie's little encounter, and it had been a week filled with long midnight make-out sessions. Which Brandon enjoyed. Alot.

Callie had told him she was going out with Mariana, but turns out Mariana got invited to the movies with Garret once again last minute. Callie was home, and the house was empty.

"Hi there," A coy smile was smeared over her face as her gaze shamelessly roamed over his fit body. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Callie's heart began to race.

"Uh, I- I thought you had left, um." Brandon stuttered, swallowing hard.

"Nope. Plans got canceled." Callie replied walking towards him. "I'm here."

Brandon eyes began to wonder around. Callie was wearing very short shorts, way too short. Was she trying to torture him?

"Did you have anything in mind for us?" Brandon asked her huskily, placing his hands on her waist feeling her velvety skin.

Hearing that, Callie backed him into the refrigerator. Her lips molded against him, fast and hungrily. One of his hands reached up to angle her head as his tongue forcefully slid in, chasing after her. She moaned in response, tugging at his hair.

Heat spiraled and twisted between them, it was becoming unbearable. Callie ripped her mouth away, lips swollen, gasping for air.

Brandon trailed his lips down the side of her neck, she always tasted delicious it utterly addicting. His hands slid down her waist, cupping her backside as he claimed her mouth once more with his.

She whimpered into his mouth.

"You should be kissed everyday, every hour, every minute." Brandon breathed against her lips, gazing into her eyes. " I hate having to hide this. I wish show you off and let the whole world know you're mine."

No one has ever said anything so meaningful or heartfelt to Callie like that in her whole life. She began to tear she didn't know how else to show Brandon he meant as much to her as she to him.

_"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back." _Callie sang to the beat of Brandon's favorite song._ "Well, open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved." _

Slowly Brandon began to sway them side to side and around and around.

_"So I won't hesitate No more, no cannot wait, I'm sure."_ Callie looked at Brandon with a look he's never seen before, even on Talya. _"There's no need to complicate._  
_ Our time is short. This is our fate."_

_One last tear fell from Callie's eyes, and she kissed Brandon one more time. _"I'm yours Brandon. Forever and Always." _  
_

"Callie you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Brandon admitted. "I didn't know who I was until I met you. You bring out the best in me Callie, there's no me without you."

He squeezed her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He wanted her to feel his heartbeat, to know what she does to him.

Callie hummed the last few notes, love in her heart.

_Oh, I'm yours. Oh, I'm yours, Oh, oh, Baby, do you believe, I'm yours? You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

* * *

_A/N- it was a oneshot but you guys wanted me to continue so continue I shall. I absolutely hate fluff but when it comes to my ships, I can never get enough. BUT when it comes to writing fluff it's just a big awkward situation for me. i hope this chapter was okay. i tried i really did. a few more to come. _

_please review! _

_~RQ~_

_Check out my friend CatHeartsU's new brallie fic called "_Where We Belong."

send her some love. ~


End file.
